Wind VS Fire
by Domino2
Summary: Misaki enters a tournament for shard casters, hoping to win so she can help pay the debts her father left her and her family with; she didn't count on meeting a perverted prince who keeps on insisting that she becomes his personal bodyguard. This is based on another manga called Kiba but I don't think you necessarily to have seen it and I've changed some stuff anyway. Oneshot


**Right hi, I got this idea while I was watching Kiba, It's based on it, but not all things are the same. It is a one shot, but if I get reviews ;-) I might make it into a story :-/ thank you for reading and I apologies for the bad spelling and grammar. **

**I don't own Kaichou maid Sama or Kiba **

**Fire VS Wind **

The sky was bright and clear of clouds, the wind, which had picked up earlier this morning had finally settled down. It was looking up to be a beautiful day, All in all the perfect day for a fight. I walked confidently into the arena, ignoring the shouts and jeers from the audience. I could hear Mum, Hinata, and my sister Suzuna shouting encouragement from where they were stood in the stands glancing round I noticed my opponent had yet to appear 'I must win this' I thought determinedly, tightening the grip on my two Kodachi swords** (A Kodachi, literally translating into "small or short' is a sword less usually then than 60 cm) **'This isn't just for me, it's for Mum and Suzuna as well.'

When me and Suzuna were very young are father disappeared. No trace of him or where he could have gone have been found he just vanished. Because of this my family were and still are left in serious debt. With mother having weak health and unable to do any serious manual labour it was left to me and Suzuna to manage the fields we own and to try and grow and sell enough produce to earn enough pay off the depts. Mother of course doesn't sit and do nothing. She has a small job in town working in a clothes merchant. And when she's not doing that she works at home making simple jewellery for our stall.

But despite our effects were running out of time. The man who owns our house has demanded we pay the rest of the rent we have missed in the next few months. Then there's the tax to the crown to pay. And other taxes our father hadn't paid. We can't get the money we need just from the fields, sometimes we barley have enough to pay for food and other daily essentials. So naturally as soon as I heard the tournament was approaching again I decided to participate.

Thankfully working on the fields like I do I've become fairly strong, even more so after the hours I have put into training, which I do as often as I can. I will win this. For the satisfaction of beating all the pig headed males out there, Minus Hinata of course, and the chest full of money presented to the winner at the end. I was so busy in my own thoughts I didn't hear the announcer shout out who my next opponent was, I only heard the bit about him being the current champion which as far as I was concerned was the only bit that mattered. I'd already heard a bit about his abilities so I wasn't worried I'd missed anything important. If I can beat the running champion then I have more than a fair chance of beating the rest of them.

I eyed my opponent carefully as he walked, rather causally considering where we were, into the arena. He was wearing a pale green tunic, his left shoulder was bare so he could get to his crystal **(I don't think it's called that but I can't remember what they called. I know it sounds daft but hopefully you'll understand what they are and why I've mentioned it as you get further in.)** Strapped around his waist was a Katana **(Katana were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were worn by the samurai of feudal Japan, a curved slender single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands)** The thing that stood out the most to me were his eyes. They were bright green, like emeralds. They shone brightly through the long strains of blond hair that had fallen in front of his face. It was strange his eyes being that colour, I expected them to be blue or something considering the nature of his spirit, which I'd heard was wind based.

I raised my swords defensively 'this one defiantly won't be as easy as the others' I thought 'Well I should think not considering he's the current champion' he stopped walking and stared at me. I stood there waiting for him to attack or do something but he just stood there assessing me carefully. I scowled leisurely looked me up and down with a bored look on his face 'Baka' I frowned 'Does he think this is some kind of joke? Stupid cocky male, I'll beat him senseless' the last straw was, as if he had read my mind he looked up at me and smirked, as if he found me trying to go against him amusing. I snapped and with a cry ran at him, swinging one of my swords up to attack angrily. So fast I barley saw it he had taken his sword out of his belt and swung to meet mine.

I gritted my teeth as are swords met, he was strong. I jumped away but quickly attached again, this time at a different angle. I met his eyes briefly as I twisted out the way of his sword; I tried to ignore the mischief that danced there making them shine brightly. I instead focused on not getting sliced to ribbons by his sword, I turned quickly as he jumped behind me as if he was air, not before a felt something hard hit my backside. I turned around more surprise then anger burning in my eyes 'perverted basterd' I thought furiously as the crowd laughed, I sprung forward attacking him vigorously, this time making sure to keep him strictly in front of me. We backed away from each over; at that point I decided to call my spirit forward.

I ignored my opponents raised eyebrows as I touched my inner right thigh, only to smirk slightly when my spirit, Hestia, appeared in a ball of fire. She, like all the other spirits was slightly metallic looking. She had long orange hair that flowed smoothly across her back and her eyes were a blazing yellow. The rest of her body was a pale yellow, ever since I first called her the boys I trained with (Beat up) used to pick laugh at me because my spirit looks like she's wearing a red and white maid's uniform **(Like I said, something's are different I can't remember wherever they had maids in the Kiba or not) **after I started threatening to punish them with severe bodily harm did they stop saying it, Hestia used mostly physical attacks, but when she needed to she could make fire shoot out the palms of her hands. Also as I found out from previous battles and the people who were brave enough to train with me, she was fairly resilient to other fire attacks.

I turned to look at the blond, wanting to see what his reaction would be.

"Fire" I heard him mutter "How appropriate" I waited slightly, giving him a chance to cast his, I frowned and attacked again a bit hesitantly when he didn't

"Are you not going to cast yours?" I asked as we slowly circled each over he paused staring at me for a few minutes then shrugged

"Na, I need the energy for the final battle"

"What!" I screamed and ran towards him, my anger making me run faster 'How dare that stuck up hentaithink he's better than me!' my scowl depend as he just laughed and dodged my attacks.

"Stop messing around and take me seriously!" I yelled as I tried to get passed his Katana and reach his neck, not that I wanted to kill him of course, but if I reach his neck, he'd have' to give in.

I hissed as he seemingly out of nowhere leaped forward and hit my left Kodachi out of my hand. I stepped back slightly staring at him determinedly putting all my focus onto my right hand I stood straighter proud when I saw the slight surprise in his eyes at my reluctance to give in I ignored the other emotions that also appeared there, 'not that I knew what it was anyway, probably something perverted.' I sent away my spirit; she was wasting my energy just standing there. We stood there staring at each other.

"You know you staring at me like that kind of turns me on." then he ran forward like a blast of wind , I didn't even get chance to defend myself before my Kodachi was knocked out the way and his Katana was pressed lightly against my neck.

"Damm" I muttered, angry for letting myself get beaten, I ignored the crowned as they cheered for the obviously victorious blond git.

I looked up scowling when I heard him laughing I presumed, at me.

"Don't look so sad" He smiled, and then leaned closer his eyes dancing "You're not bad, fancy becoming my own 'personal' bodyguard? He asked innocently. I blushed and tried to pull myself out of his arms which had somehow ended up circling me, trying to stop the blush on my face from getting redder then it already was.

"Hentai! (Pervert)" I stuttered "Who do you think you are!" I scowled finally managing to get myself under control

"Usui Takumi, Crowned Prince of Saikou."

I froze

"No way" I whispered staring at him in disbelief 'no way is this pervert next on line for the throne'

"**And the winner once again is Usui Takumi Prince of Saikou and the running champion!" **There were cheers and whistles from the crowed. I stared blankly as he turned his back to me and began walking out of the arena I blinked in surprise then quickly copied him, only I headed in the opposite direction exiting the arena the same way I came in.

As soon as I exited I was met by an anxious Hinata.

"Are you ok Misaki?" He asked immediately

"Yes of course" I smiled "Are you? I didn't get to see you after your last match but it looked like you took a really painful hit near the end."

"Yeah I'm fine" He blushed "Misa" He frowned "I don't think you should fight your next opponent."

"Why not?" I frowned

"You're fighting Lord Tora next, and he's not like the others, at least they know when they're going too far, Tora doesn't care so long as he wins.

I laughed

"I'll be fine, my last opponent just caught me out that's all" I said confidently, he looked like he was about to object but I didn't let him.

"Anyway I have a few minutes before my next fight I'm going to find Mum and Suzuna then sit down for a bit."

"Alright, I'll find you later" he seemed to sniff the air "I can small food" He cheered

"Food? But you…" I sighed "He's disappeared. Stupid baka he's going to be too full for his next battle" I rolled my eyes deciding to go and at least try and make sure he leaves some for the other contestants.

"You should worry about your own battles instead of that boy's" Come a scornful voice from behind me.

I turned round to see to my annoyance another blond but unlike Usui this one wasn't as handsome… Wait. What, handsome? Where did I get that from, who cares what he looks like, he's a pervert. This one has different eyes anyway, and he's a bit shorter.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked and stepped closer.

"You'll be fighting me next; though by the way you handled that last battle I don't think you'll be much of an opponent.

I ground my teeth together cursing blonds and there ego's.

"I take it your Lord Tora." I scowled, not bothering to hide my distaste "I don't know wherever you noticed but I was against the 'Current third year' champion."

He glared his eyes flashing dangerously

"You peasants are getting too disrespectful; you need to learn who is more superior then your own worthless selves."

"I give my respect to the people that earn it." I stood my ground as he stepped nearer threateningly.

"Ah" A familiar voice said from behind me, an arm was slung across my shoulder, and I turned to see an annoyingly familiar mob of unruly blond hair. "My little bodyguard" He smirked

"Bodyguard?" I exclaimed, not realizing that Tora had exclaimed the same thing.

"Prince Usui, what is the meaning of this!"

"Well a bodyguard is someone who protects…"

"Yes, I know what it is" scowled Tora "But why have you chosen this weak commoner!"

"Hey, I'm not weak!"

Usui shrugged, 'There ignoring me' I sighed.

Tora turned away from Usui to face me.

"See you in the arena," he said to me "Enjoy yourself, this might be the last time you'll have use of all your limbs." He hissed quietly as he walked past close to my ear. I shivered slightly

"Are you ok?" Asked Usui

"Yeah fine, Ha that baka doesn't scare me."

"Hm, I meant your wrist."

"Huh" I looked at him confused.

"I hit your sword pretty hard." He said worriedly.

I growled.

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself." I narrowed my eyes at him "Why do you care anyway? You don't even know who I am!"

"Oh but Misa chan, I want to get to know you."

"What you!" I clenched my fists "You pervert, go away I don't want to know you at all. And what's with you calling me Misa chan, how do you even know…" I stopped as he moved his face close towards mine I leaned back, trying to put some distance between us so I could get my thoughts back, but his arm he'd wrapped so tactfully around my shoulders when he'd first appeared was stopping me from moving.

"What do you want?" I'd meant to ask but it was drowned out by the crowned as the announcer pronounced it was time for mine and Tora's fight.

"Forfeit the battle."

"What!" I gasped "No way" I shoved him back and went to walk away.

"You won't beat him" Usui called "You won't even last 5 minutes

"Ha what do you know, I lasted longer than that with you didn't I?

"Yes, only because I let you"

I scowled and ignored him refusing to believe that our battle had just been some game to him. When I got to the arena door I didn't look back. Tora was already inside.

"I'm surprised you're here, I expected you to have run away like a coward" He taunted.

'Ignore him Misaki, he's just trying to distract you, focus.' I took a deep breath and took my Kodachi''s out of the holders, I'd been given my missing one at the arena door, I took a defensive stance and got ready to fight. When the bell had rang signaling the start of the fight I expected him to attack me immediately, but he didn't instead he reached up to the side of his neck and cast his spirit, quickly I followed suit. Jumping out of the way when his sprit attacked me, it looked like a big metal lizard about 3 times bigger than Tora, it's scales seemed to shimmer from blue to green in the light, 'must be water based' I guessed, making sure to avoid the tail as it turned to swing at me, its tail looked like a long sharp blade, Thankfully the tail was quite easy to avoid because the lizard had to turn round to swing it towards me, which made it easier to know when to expect it.

Hestia jumped at the lizard punching it away from me; I attacked Tora making sure he didn't knock my weapons out my hands. I jumped away watching carefully as he circled me, keeping his sword low to the ground.

"Still think you can beat me" He taunted. I decided to not say anything, not wanting him to think he was getting to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hestia getting knocked to the side by the slightly smoking lizard 'Hestia must have got him' I thought smirking inwardly. I quickly looked back to Tora when I saw him move out of the corner of my eye ducking to avoid his Chokutō **(A straight one edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Chokutō was used on foot**) I quickly tried to reach his neck but missed when he ducked, I brought my two blades up to block his Chokutō as he sneakily tried to knock me down. I backed away flicking my gaze between Tora and Hestia wanting to see how she was doing 'Ah shit' Tora's spirit had Hestia face down on the floor his dagger like claws where digging into her neck, Tora taking advantage of my distraction ran forward and kicked my feet out from under me pointing his sword at my neck.

"Do you give in?" He taunted, his spirit began to dig his claws into Hestia's neck.

"Yes I said quickly **(A.N If your spirit 'dies' you can't get it back again so that's one of the reasons Misaki gives in so quickly)**

"Rizado enough" Tora commanded, the lizard to my relief got off Hestia and crawled away to stand next to Tora.

I got up off the floor, wiping the dust off my leggings and tunic, I called Hestia back, thinking the battle is over and began to walk back the way I'd come in. Something hard and flat hit me in my lower back sending me flying and hitting the ground a few feet from where I'd been walking. I could hear laughing and jeering from the crowned 'Ow' I thought ignoring the jeers at my expense as I slowly rolled over. I heard footsteps hurrying towards me.

"Are you ok?" Green eyes looked down at me worriedly.

"I'm fine" I huffed, as strong arms helped me up from the floor. "I can walk" I added quickly when he looked like he was going to try picking me up. I pulled away and began to walk unsteadily out of the stadium; I could feel Usui walking close behind me. I sighed when I saw Mum and Suzuna hurrying towards me

"I'm fine I said quickly before they could say anything "His spirits tail must have hit me that's all, Gomen for making you worry." I said to my Mum and sister.

"Yes" drawled a voice from behind us "It was a perfect accident"

I spun round to see Tora stood just a few feet away from us.

"That doesn't explain why your spirit was still out, and why have you come out this way when you'd turned round to go the other!" Hinata questioned angrily. Who must have appeared just as we were talking.

"Well I was of course, worried about my fallen comrade" Lamented Tora ignoring Hinata's other questions.

"Like hell you were" Muttered Hinata

Tora turned to face Usui

"I am so looking forward to our next battle" He smirked. Usui ignored him; instead he was looking at my wrist which was aching slightly after my fall. 'Or more like throw' I thought looking at an annoyed Tora 'probably annoyed that Usui is ignoring him' I hissed slightly in pain when Usui poked my wrist.

"You should get that checked out."

I glowered at him

"It's fine, just bruised."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I've bruised it like this before."

"Did you see a doctor then?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it's just bruised."

"Because my father told me" I snapped

"...Is he a doctor?"

"Will you shut up you baka"

Usui opened his mouth but my Mum interrupted

"You're the prince and current champion aren't you?"

Usui didn't say anything, just nodded. I heard Tora scoff form behind us.

"Thank you so much for looking after Misaki" She said bowing deeply "Since my husband disappeared Misaki has been taking care of the family and trying to pay our debts paid, it's nice to see her being looked after by someone."

"I don't need looking after; I can take care of myself." I said, ignoring Usui's smile

"It was my pleasure" He said bowing his head slightly "I take it your money problems was why Misa chan entered the competition

"Don't call me that…"

"Yes, and to beat all the boys as well" Piped up Suzuna

'They are ignoring me' I sighed, lowering my head.

"**Next fight is the current champion against Tora Igarashi"**

"Good luck" I grumbled blushing slightly, when Usui had pulled away to head towards the arena I felt fingers wrap around my chin and my head being lifted up gently. Usui stood there smiling gently down at me 'he has a nice smile' I thought in a slight daze

"Will you give me a good luck kiss?"

"Hentai!"

I watched Usui walk away rubbing the cheek I had punched.

"What a nice man." I heard Mum say to Suzuna

"He likes you Misaki, you should marry him."

I swung round to gape at Suzuna

"He doesn't 'like' me, he's a pervert!" I said turning away.

"How come he calls you Misa chan?" asked a down cast Hinata.

"Because he's a baka." I snapped, before hurrying to the platform the contestants can use to watch the fights. I watched as Usui walked into the arena, ignoring all the shouts and cheers mainly from the girls in the crowed. He didn't even blink when Tora drew his sword and ran at him even before the bell went. They moved so fast it was hard to know who was who. Tora was the first to call his spirit. Not hiding his cruel grin as Usui had to leap away to avoid the swipe the lizard had made where his head had been.

'That could have killed him', I thought looking up to where the judges sat frowning slightly at the fact that they weren't fazed about the near lethal swipe.

I looked back at the arena just in time as Usui began to call his spirit. I grabbed the wall with one hand to stop myself from flying back from the intense wind that blew around the arena; my other hand stopped the wind from wiping my hair across my face obscuring my vision.

'Wow' I thought staring transfixed into the arena standing next to Usui was a big silver metallic dog. Tora's spirit which had obviously recovered from the gale began to crawl quickly towards Usui its tail slivering across the ground.

"Kaze." Usui commanded simply, not seeing fazed about the giant lizard looming over him. I don't know wherever it was my imagination but the dog seemed to grin before it leaped towards the lizard easily diving out of the way of its tail and jumping onto its head, digging its claws in.

I turned back to watch Usui as he sprung towards Tora like a burst of wind easily meeting his attacks. 'I wonder what they're talking about, well by the look on Tora's face I doubt Usui is complimenting on his skill.' Tora snarled and seemed to hiss something back, whatever it was can't have been good because Usui frowned and his attacks seemed to get quicker and more accurate; Tora jumped away holding a cut on his arm, then angrily began attacking again but from a different angle. Usui's spirit was crouched low to the ground watching Tora's spirit carefully; the lizard dived at the dog slashing its claws down a burst of water blasted from its claws. The dog slid back a few feet digging its claws into the ground so it stayed upright. 'Why isn't it moving or anything?' I thought, watching as the lizard again dived for the dog. Kaze stood its ground watching as the lizard got closer calmly opening its mouth just as the lizard was about to strike.

I don't know wherever to describe what came out of his mouth as a bark or not, it was hard to tell with the strong gale of wind blowing out of its mouth, hitting the approaching lizard right in the face, sending it flying to the other side of the arena rolling when it hit the ground. Kaze like a burst of wind leaped onto the lizard holding it down by its neck.

"You win." Tora uttered angrily, Usui had at some point disarmed him and had his sword pressed against his neck. Usui pulled away from him and begin to walk away, Kaze seemly on a silent command followed after him only disappearing when they were a few feet away from Tora.

"**And the winner of the tournament four times in a row is Usui Takumi Crowned Prince of Saikou!"**

I sighed, turning away from the platform. In the end I came in 3rd Tora coming second and Usui obviously coming 1st, I stuck around for a while, long enough to congratulate Hinata on coming forth then I decided to leave, there's still lots of work to do on the fields. At least I was 3rd, next time with more practice I will defiantly do better! I was half way down the road before I began hearing horses. I looked back the way I'd come to see two horses pulling a simple open carriage, I moved to the side of the road so I wouldn't get trampled. Looking over at nearby fields 'I best work late tonight, the markets tomorrow and there's so much that needs to be done.'

"Miss Ayuzawa?" I turned startled to stare at a tall black haired man wearing plain black glasses and a green clock.

"Yes?" I called back.

"The crowned prince wanted to give you this with his regards."

'Huh, the crowned prince… Oh of course he must mean Usui, what's that hentai up too?'

The man held out an envelope, I had to practically climb up the carriage to reach it; he waited until he was sure I had hold of it then backed away.

'Hm that's strange' I thought I'd climbed back down from the carriage and was just about to say thank you but the man had already sped away before I'd even gotten the chance.

"What a strange man." I mumbled then carried on walking home.

I waited until I was home before I opened the letter, gaping in surprise at what it read.

'_Dear Misa chan_

_As my newly appointed personal guard, I invite you to the celebration ball His Majesty is holding at his palace tonight in honor of the tournaments percipients, (I've spoken to your mother and she said it was unlikely you would go) There's no need to dress up you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, I expect to see you there Misaki, It would seem unprofessional if my own 'personal' guard didn't even turn up to the party. _

_Usui Takumi crowned prince of Saikou and hentai to Misaki Ayuzawa. _

_P.S _

_Wear something green._

I stood staring at the letter in surprise, I slowly but the letter down at the table and give a calming breath.

"That hentai" I hissed eyes a blaze with indignation.

**Right that's it, I'm not writing no more **** I don't know wherever I'll turn it into a story or not, now that I've gone through it and actually finished it I have been getting a few ideas on what I could do, I'm sure I probably left something out, if so then of course PM me, I don't have a Bata reader so apologizes if the grammar or spelling is wrong , thanks for reading and I hope it was ok. Also could you please tell me if I wasn't very clear on the plot or haven't explained something properly (Which I'm sure I haven't) and I'll address it. Thank you for reading. **

**Domino 2 **


End file.
